Dark Templars: Blood & Honour
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: Follow the adventures of Achilles from his initiation rites to a hundred years later and taking the command of an entire company. He is one of the Dark Templar Space Marines, fanatical and loyal servants of the god emperor. Included an introduction.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd have a go at doing my own space marine chapter, in this case the Dark Templars. Please read and review and let me know what you think of the story and how it could be improved. Because I've got way too much time on my hands at the moment, I've included the make up of the Dark Templars at the bottom of chapter 1, for anyone who is even vaguely interested. First chapter is short, I'll see if there's any interest before carrying on. I've now included an introduction to give some insight into the Dark Templars and to introduce some of the characters.

--

**Introduction:**

**Dark Templars**

Midgard was a world of extremes. From the vast untouched scorching jungles and continent wide forest wildernesses to the mountains and high plateaus. From the island super volcanoes that dotted the oceans to the deadly deserts and wide open plains. It was a world much larger than Holy Terra. More extreme in its landscapes and appeared how Terra once was before it became a world of pollution, toxic sludge and oceans boiled away. Before it became a world of plasteel and plascrete, swarming with the countless billions of humanity that made Terra there home. Midgard was a world of tribes and merchant caravan houses. It was a world of tribal warfare, of devious subterfuge and subtle intrigue between the ruling noble and merchant clans and houses. But for all its extremes Midgard was known beyond the world only for one particular fact, it was the homeworld of the Dark Templar space marine chapter.

The Dark Templars were once of the more well known Black Templar chapter, the crusaders of the Imperium. Over two thousand years ago during one of the Black Templars crusades, an entire crusade, over fifteen hundred space marines, their ships, vehicles and equipment vanished in the warp. They were thrown off course and came to an otherwise forgotten medieval world of tribes and tribal warfare. For five hundred years the marines stuck to the teachings and ways of the Black Templars, but with warp storms engulfing Midgard's star system they were effectively trapped and cut off from the Imperium. Just as the people of Midgard had been for thousands of years, since the earliest days of space travel.

The chapter replaced the space marines who were lost, thinking them killed in the warp. With the receding storms some five hundred years later, a chance visit from a rogue trader fleet looking to settle new worlds brought them into contact with the lost space marines and their grounded fleet. Word quickly went back to Holy Terra from the rogue trader fleet that they had found the lost marines. Although it was looked upon as a day of celebration, the chapter of the Black Templars already larger than any other chapter in the Imperium was informed by Terra and the inquisition that the lost marines would not be able to rejoin the chapter.

For the lost marines this was a blow to their long and continued devotion to the Imperium, they felt as though they were stuck in Limbo. Many were over half a century old, venerable even by the standards of the long lived space marines. Word soon came back from Terra of the intention that a new chapter be formed from the lost marines. So it was that fifteen hundred years ago, the Dark Templar space marine chapter was born. While the Dark Templars retained all or most of their ships from the time they were lost, it was felt that the marines had been too long away from Holy Terra and needed the guiding hand of the Ecclesiarchy too steer them on the right path. The Temple city ship The Ragnarok, a vast 10km long behemoth that at its maximum capacity could house over a million people, was sent to Midgard to act as the spiritual and holy figurehead of the Dark Templar fleet.

The people of Midgard became the worshippers, soldiers and crewman who would make the fleet their home. The fleet and marine chapter were considered by many to be a military arm of the Ecclesiarchy, but newly appointed chapter master Solomon Abrahams had different ideas of where is priorities would lie. While the Ragnarok has become the centrepiece for the fleet's vast numbers of personnel to worship and live in the virtual city. It has also taken on a significant role as a military city from where the chapter and their masters on Terra can wage both war and conduct diplomacy with worlds throughout the Imperium. To assist the space marines, Terra has permanently placed a division of imperial guard and two regiments of Imperial Navy marines aboard the Ragnarok. Short of an all out full scale war, the fleet is more than capable of dealing with many of the threats that would bring destruction to the Imperium.

From the countless tribes of Midgard, the space marines maintain a large and steady flow of possible recruits. Those who are chosen to replace fallen battle brothers are given the honour of joining one of the fourteen companies that make up the whole of the Dark Templars. Those who are not deemed worthy will join the fleet, to replace the losses of crew and soldiers. The worshippers who travel with the fleet are devout and fanatical followers of the Emperor. Many are the families of the troops that make the fleet their home.

Where chapter master Abrahams disagrees with the Ecclesiarchy is in certain officials of Terra attempting to use the chapter for their own personnel gains. The chapter master refuses to be drawn into personal disputes and private wars, and maintains the right to refuse Terra the use of his chapter should he disagree with the given task. The position of chapter master seems to one of eternal politicking with the officials of Terra and their representatives aboard The Ragnarok. Relationships with the Black Templars remain good, with few disagreements and no recorded conflicts.

--

**6 years earlier:**

The village was alive with the sounds of excitement. The last choosing had been over twenty years earlier. It was the time for space marine recruiters to pick the finest young men from the cities, towns and villages of Midgard. For space marine sergeant Argos, the task was one he had repeated for the last one hundred and seventy years. The young lads and men of the village of Stronburg waited patiently. The recruiters consulted the village elders for likely candidates after the completion of the annual games in which all young men and women competed. This year's games held particular significance, and were the way in which the space marines would find the finest recruits to take back to the fleet.

Sergeant Argos walked the line, choosing those who had performed exceptionally well during the games. He stopped in front of a tall youth with waist long red hair. The youth was well muscled and toned, an athlete by the looks of him. The sergeant turned and spoke to the town elder, enquiring as to whether the youth had performed well during the arena fights. He was informed that the youth was the winner of the combat for his age group and had performed well beyond that expected of someone of his eighteen years.

Achilles smiled at the elder's remarks, proud and headstrong he was a young warrior of his tribe. Achilles was a tapestry of tattoos, wolves, bears, eagles and dragons adorned his arms, chest and back, the familiar sight of the tribal tattoos was repeated among many who stood in line. A scar ran across his face from just below his right eye across the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek. He stood over six feet six inches, tall for the villagers but still dwarfed by Sergeant Argos and his space marine escort.

Achilles let his mind wander to the thoughts of joining the space marines. He would miss his family, grandparents, parents, seven brothers and eight sisters, not to mention his aunts and uncles, and cousins. His family was huge and it would bring them great pride and prestige if one of their number was accepted into the ranks of the Dark Templars.

The sergeant seemed to contemplate his decision for awhile, Achilles held his breath, praying he would not pass him by without choosing him. Moments later he gestured for Achilles to join the other five who had been chosen. They were his fellow villagers. All had performed excellently during the games and in the arena. There was Stron, son of the village chieftain for which the village was named, the name passed down through the family's generation of first born males. There was Eldric, a second cousin of Stron. There was Dieter, Hanz and Tor. Tor was Achilles's cousin, the first born son of his father's eldest brother. Half an hour later they had been joined by four others, Reichik, Aradain, Darck, and Jano. The ten recruits were to travel back to the Norsca, battle barge of the 14th Scout Company of Dark Templars, and their home for the foreseeable future.

Achilles took an hour to say goodbye to his family, their was much rejoicing and celebration that two of the family had been chosen, but there was also many tears especially from the younger members of his family who knew that it would be a very long time before they saw their eldest brother again.

As the Thunderhawk gunship disappeared over the horizon, gifts of honour and tribute to Achilles's father were given in celebration of Achilles becoming a space marine recruit. They could only hope and pray that their eldest child succeeded where many had failed. They all knew the trials and tribulations that Achilles would face. They offered prayers to the god emperor to keep him safe.

--

**Dark Templars:**

**Blood & Honour**

**Chapter 1:**

**Initiation Rites**

**Present Day:**

For Achilles the right of passage was upon him, acceptance into the 14th Company of The Dark Templars. Only the initiation rites remained to be completed, only then would he be imbued and transplanted with the precious gene seed of the chapter. Completion had been fierce indeed. A thousand recruits had fought for the right to take the place of fallen brother Amadeus, nine hundred and ninety nine had failed. Achilles was the best of them, of the thousand recruits aboard The Norsca, battle barge of the 14th Scout Company.

Achilles was a proud headstrong young warrior from the world of Midgard. All he had to do now was survive for one week alone on a death world while the fleet waited in orbit. Similar initiation rites would also be carried out throughout the companies of the chapter to replace fallen battle brothers. It was the way of the Dark Templar Space Marines. Only the best would ever be accepted from the vast ranks of recruits that made the fleet their home. For the others, there were few choices f they were deemed unfit to join the ranks of the Space Marines. Either the Imperial navy marine corp. or the imperial guard, both of which had a permanent place among the fleet.

The Thunderhawk Gunship touched down in a forest clearing. It had travelled for hours looking for a spot to drop the hopeful recruit, they also had to bare in mind the location of other recruits undergoing the initiation, none were supposed to meet with a fellow brother while on the surface of the planet. Only once they had reached the Hive city of Kullkera would they be able to rest and relax and wait for the Norsca to send a gunship to collect them. If they didn't make the two hundred mile journey, they were left behind, considered lost to the vast and deadly jungles of the death world Seralas.

Achilles watched with a hint of fear as the Thunderhawk departed, he was alone now in the jungle with only a compass and map to guide him the two hundred miles to Kullkera. It seemed an almost impossible task, but others had obviously made the journey, otherwise there would be no chapter. The going would be undoubtedly tough, of that he had no doubt. He checked his bolt pistol and two foot long combat knife, more for reassurance than anything. They would be his only friends in the harsh terrain through which he had to travel. He fitted his backpack in place, what little he had was stored in the pack, such as a weeks rations, although if he wanted meat he would have to catch it himself. He had enough water for a week, but it didn't really take into account the stiflingly hot temperatures of the jungle, again he would have to find any extra he might need. Medical supplies were essential, especially the anti toxin syringes that he carried. The jungles were notorious for their poisonous flora and fauna, not to mention the beasts that roamed the dark underbrush.

Within minutes he was ready to leave, he glanced at the compass knowing he must head north west to reach the Hive City of Kullkera. It was the only human inhabited place on the entire world, only the mountainous terrain provided enough relief from the jungles to build anything of any size. There had been other settlements, but they had a habit of being swallowed by the jungle, once clear areas overgrowing within a matter of weeks or months as the relentless expansion of the deadly jungles continued. Seralas was renowned for its indigenous populations, the beasts that roamed the jungles were awesome predators, only the most highly trained warriors ventured beyond the city, only those foolish enough to think they could master this deadly world. There were others too, wealthy merchants and nobles who came to Seralas looking for a safari through the wildlands, hoping to hunt down a predator of considerable worth to display for all to see.

For Achilles he would be happy to settle for getting through the jungle in one piece and hopefully not getting lost and left behind by the fleet. He would travel by day and make his camp in the trees at night, tying himself to a branch to escape the vicious predators that would likely be crawling throughout the jungle during the twilight hours.

It was early morning, half past seven according to his timepiece. He knew from looking through the files on the planet that sunset in the summer months was not until eleven o'clock. That gave him fifteen and half hours to travel the thirty miles a day that he needed to cover. As far as predators were concerned, he knew he had to avoid them wherever possible, not least because it would waste valuable time. He figured at two miles an hour he could rest for perhaps twenty minutes an hour and still make good time, only swift travel would get him through this nightmare and to his destination in one piece.

With knife in hand he began moving into the jungle, cutting a vicious swathe through the undergrowth and quickly dismembering any feelers that tried to grab him. He had to remember that a death world was virtually alive, the wilderness was a living organism that took no prisoners, only if he treated it with the respect that it deserved would he manage to complete his initiation.

The jungle was alive with the sights and sounds of the wilderness. Everywhere he looked creatures crawled, slithered, swung and ran. Some were to be feared, of that he was certain, he was new to the jungles, and an unknown prey. Within moments of leaving the clearing he had already counted over twenty different kinds of beasts. Most were too preoccupied to bother about him; they too were pray for something else, as was the way of all things.

He had studied hard, the flowers, plants and trees alone had taken him over six months to digest all the information. He had thought becoming a space marine would be one long battle quest. He had been surprised by the other things he was required to learn. The Dark Templars were fanatically devout followers of the god emperor, while not as rigid as the make up of many other chapters they retained a deep devotion to their lord that when tested found them to be among the emperors most deadly servants.

Achilles had vowed to himself that he would join his battle brothers as a chosen one, a space marine, one of thousands in an Imperium of countless trillions. He often wondered if his name would curse him with the same fate as befell his namesake all those tens of millennia ago, even now the old histories were still taught. Back long before even the Imperium existed their had been a warrior of great legend, he also vowed that in ten thousand years time his name would be remembered like all the heroes of legend. Of course he was being hopeful. First he had to make a journey that most humans would find impossible not to mention deadly.

--

**Dark Templars **

**Space Marine Chapter**

**Order of Battle**

The Dark Templars roam the Imperium in their considerable fleet. The Ragnarok is a virtual city, bringing together many arms of the Imperium from where the Chapter is directed on its Crusade to rid the worlds of the Imperium of all those who oppose the god emperor.

**The Ragnarok – Temple City Ship & Carrier**

Fleet Admiral (1), Senior Fleet Officers (20), Techmarines & Tech servitors (200 & 5000), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (55000), Imperial Marines (10,000), Imperial Guard (18,000), Imperial Guard Support (6000), Imperial Citizens – Worshippers (280,000), Space Marine Recruits (15000) Master Chaplain (1), Chaplains (10), Master Librarian (1), Librarians (10), Master Apothecary (1), Apothecaries (10), Master Ecclesiarchy (1), Senior Ecclesiarchy (100), Ecclesiarchy (5000), Battle Sisters (1500)

Fighters (2500), Bombers (2500), Thunderhawk Gunships (1050), Chimeras (2000), Trucks (2000), Leman Russ (500), Baneblade (30), Shadowsword (30), Basilisks (300)

**Hammer of Thor – Flagship, Dreadnaught & Carrier**

1st Company – Terminator (Veterans) (100), Chapter Commander (1), Senior, Commanders (6), Company Captain (1), Chapter Elders (120), Master Chaplain (1)

Chaplains (4), Master Librarian (1), Librarians (4), Master Apothecary (1) , Apothecaries (4), Chapter Standard Bearer (1), Company Standard Bearer (1)

Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (25000), Imperial Marines (5000), Space Marine Recruits (5000)

Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Drop Pods (150), Whirlwinds (20)

Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Dreadnaughts (10), Fighters (500), Bombers (500), Thunderhawk Gunships (150)

**Spear of Odin – Battleship**

2nd Company – Battle (Veterans) (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4)

Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (18000), Imperial Marines (3000), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (120)

Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (100)

Bombers (100), Thunderhawk Gunships (30)

**Loki – Heavy Cruiser**

3rd Company – Battle (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4)

Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1)

Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500)

Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (10000), Imperial Marines (2000)

Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (50)

Bombers (50), Thunderhawk Gunships (20)

**Freya – Heavy Cruiser**

4th Company – Battle (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4)

Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (10000), Imperial Marines (2000), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20)

Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (50), Bombers (50), Thunderhawk Gunships (20)

**Fenris – Battle Barge**

5th Company – Battle (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

6th Company – Battle (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

7th Company – Tactical (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

8th Company – Tactical (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

9th Company – Devastator (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

10th Company – Devastator (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

11th Company – Assault (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

12th Company – Assault (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Battle Barge**

13th Company – Scout Company (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**The Norsca – Battle Barge**

14th Company – Scout Company (100), Company Captain (1), Chaplains (4), Librarians (4), Apothecaries (4), Company Standard Bearer (1), Techmarines & Tech servitors (20 & 150), Admin Staff (500), Support Personnel (1000), Ships Crew (5000), Imperial Marines (500), Space Marine Recruits (1000)

Rhinos (20), Razorbacks (20), Bikes (100), Land Speeders (50), Drop Pods (20), Whirlwinds (20), Land Raiders (20), Land Raider Crusaders (20), Predator Destructors (20), Predator Annihilators (20), Vindicators (20), Fighters (20)

Bombers (20), Thunderhawk Gunships (10)

**Rest of the Fleet**

1 Battleship, 1 Carrier, 2 Heavy Cruisers, 4 Cruisers, 8 Destroyers, 12 Frigates

30 Cargo and Supply Ships – Heavy Transports, 10 Factory Ships, 5 Rescue, Recovery and Repair Ships


	2. Chapter 2

_Short chapters until I decide what I'm doing with this story, suggestions would be welcome._

_Chapter 2:_

_Warlord McGork The Ork_

_Achilles had heard the tales about Seralas. But he had never suspected they were still true to this day. He recognized the beast before him, it had been one of the first lessons he had learned, the enemies of the Imperium. He was certain that he was gazing upon the dismembered corpse of a hated Ork, long time enemies of the Imperium. If it hadn't been almost cleaved in two by what looked like the wounds one would receive from a chain weapon, then Achilles would have had to kill it himself. _

_Xenos species were not to be suffered under any circumstances, even cooperation with the ancient Eldar was rare and often ended in treachery and war. He knew from memory that both the Orks and the forces of chaos had throughout the past ten thousand years continually tried to settle the planet. He knew that they had fought bitter and bloody wars between the two races. _

_But the last recorded presence of Orks on the planet was over two hundred years ago. Immediately the thoughts began racing through his mind. He noticed the bolter and chain axe that had fallen beside the body, this meant the ork was not some abandoned savage orc, but one of the recognised and feared clans. He wondered if there were more and what could have killed him. Could there also be forces of the Ruinous Powers present on the planet and what would it mean for the Hive City of Kullkera if they were here to wage war. _

_The Hive City had been founded only a hundred and fifty years earlier. They maintained a planetary defence force of some half a million troops and an Imperial Guard garrison of a further one hundred thousand. For the fifty million inhabitants of the industrial hive city it would mean a bitter struggle. He stopped himself from thinking further. There could be any number of reasons for the greenskin's presence, and he did not have time to dwell on all the possibilities. He would inform the company captain upon his return. It was the best he could do, as he had no means of communicating with anyone._

_Achilles debated the wisdom of taking the Ork's weaponry. But time was of the essence and the lighter his load the faster he would travel. He decided against it, leaving the blood covered weapons where they lay on the ground. He had been concentrating so much on the matter at hand that he had not heard the approaching footsteps, his usually keen senses only picking up the cacophony of sound that came from the jungles inhabitants. _

_Suddenly at the last moment he turned, almost like a sixth sense had told him he was in mortal danger. His reflexes were razor sharp as the chain sword wielding ork charged at him, waving the blade above his head, the beast's intention was to decapitate the human meal it had stumbled upon. Achilles dived clear of the deadly weapon, rolling onto his feet and readying his weapon. The beast was massive, its rough green skin was dark and leathery, its frame massive and imposing. _

_Achilles couldn't help but notice the shear size of the beast. Its arms were thicker than his waist. The tusk like fangs jutted from its lower jaws, it bared a row of razor edge teeth as it saw Achilles look in fascination upon the creature. The beast was pure savagery, it wielded weapons of technology, but at heart the ork race was a barbaric and savagely violent culture that destroyed everything in its path with little thought for those they prayed upon. He had to wonder in that moment what could be worse than this abomination that charged towards him._

_Worse yet, there were others behind him, dozens, the shouts of rage rang throughout the jungle as what seemed like an army descended upon him. Achilles sprang to his feet, he hesitated only for a second and then turned and ran, faster than he had ever run before. The shouts from behind him grew louder and more numerous, he had to wonder at just what he had stumbled upon. Perhaps they were an entire warband, or an army come to wage war against the Hive City or there old enemies. Wild firing Orks shot their bolters in a barrage of fire that only sought to anger Warlord McGork. _

_They had ruined his kill, the loathsome, useless, mewling scum. He'd deal with them later. He had a humie to catch. For his size he was fast, but Achilles was far swifter. He traced his steps back hoping to reach the clearing for some unknown reason, surely he didn't hope to stop and take stock of the situation. All he could think was I'm running in the wrong direction and how many Orks were between him and Kullkera. To be slaughtered by this Xenos vermin was not something he had anticipated when he began his initiation. _

_He seemed to be putting some distance between him and the Orks, but the sight that met his eyes once he was close to the clearing made his heart sink with terror. Literally hundred of Orks seemed to be searching the area. A thought struck him, perhaps they had seen the Thunderhawk landing and had come to investigate. He turned to change direction but quickly realized he was trapped, they were all around him now. Before he could react McGork had felled him with a savage blow that knocked out two teeth and sent him sprawling onto the ground unconscious._

_The shouts and cries of victory made McGork sick to his stomach. These damn inbred fools needed combat, a real war if they were ever going to remove the shame of losing the war against the foul ones. But then that was why they had returned, his clan would have their war of that he had no doubt, but were these pathetic weakling humans up to the task of providing enough entertainment. The one at his feet had gone down like a snotling slave. He licked his lips in anticipation, the thought of bringing destruction to the humans was something he could grind his fists into, something he could hammer, decapitate and destroy. McGork felt a sense of relief, no chaos boyz anywhere, but a whole human city to pillage, plunder and destroy, he was really only happy when there was carnage to be had. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

McGork's Prisoner

Achilles awoke to the sound of chanting Orks. He had been tied by his hands wrists and ankles to a tree overlooking what appeared to be a crude arena. The pit was surrounded by sharpened spikes, both on the outside pointing outwards and on the inside pointing inwards. It was obvious to Achilles that whatever this Xenos rabble intended for him, if he where to be dropped into the pit, there was little hope of him getting out. Although he couldn't make out quite what they were saying, he could tell that every damn orc present seemed to one the bloody honour of ripping him limb from limb in the arena. This wasn't exactly how he had planned on beginning his initiation. There was only one thing for it, he had to try and escape. If he lived long enough and as soon as the opportunity presented itself. It looked as if he was going to have to fight for his life.

Two Orks strode forward, almost throwing themselves at the ladders that would allow them to untie Achilles's bindings. Moments later he dropped the ten foot to the floor, his arms and legs aching from the strain of holding his body in place on the tree. He landed on his feet, ready to face his tormentors. His presence was close to starting a riot before McGork stepped forward and demanded silence from the crowd. He gestured to the two Orks to take the prisoner to the arena. Again Achilles felt himself falling as the Orks took an arm each and dragged him to the side of the pit arena and launched him downwards. Achilles rolled and found his feet ready to attack anything that came through the wooden gate. McGork took Achilles's combat knife and threw it down into the pit. Achilles scooped it up, weighing the blade in his hand and exercising his grip on the handle.

Seconds later a machete wielding orc ran through the now opened gate. Achilles sidestepped the viscous swing and slashed out digging deep into the arm which held the Ork's weapon. The blade cut through muscle and tendons, sending a shower of blood spurting across the arena. The enraged Ork turned its head as it howled in pain. Achilles stepped quickly forward and slashed the blade across the Ork's throat and quickly stepped back out of range of the orcs wild swing with his fist. Achilles rolled forward grabbing the dropped machete and scooped it up, turned and waited for the oncoming charging Ork who was now bleeding from his throat and arm. The chant from around the pit came from hundreds of Orks as they wagered on the winner, some were already howling in fury that it looked like the 'Humie' was going to win the contest. At least this one, there would be many takers for the next round of combat.

The Ork barrelled forward, hoping his size and speed would ram his target and knock him off balance. Achilles prepared to meet the charge, the Ork stopped almost dead as Achilles swung the machete embedding it in the side of the Ork's neck. He plunged the blade into the other side, pulling on both weapons as the Ork looked on bewildered and screaming in agony from the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. The weapons met in the middle of the Ork's throat, blood poured from the wound, as the Ork's almost severed head seemed to take on a life of its own, trying to stay in place as Achilles pulled his weapons free. He brought up his leg and kicked out sending the Ork sprawling backwards and trying desperately to stem the flow of blood while at the same time grabbing his jaw and trying to keep his head from moving around. Achilles wondered at the resilience of these beasts. If a human had suffered such a wound he would have died almost instantly. Perhaps even a space marine wouldn't have been able to take such a serious loss of blood, not to mention the massive gash to his neck and throat.

Before Achilles could even react, the wooden gate opened once more. He wasn't even going to get a chance to rest. The Ork was a head taller than the first, the shear size of the beast almost stopped Achilles dead. It carried a chainaxe in each hand and looked capable of swinging them simultaneously. Achilles had to wonder at his likelihood of survival even beyond this opponent. The Ork charged forward, knocking aside the first Ork who slumped to his knees almost dead. Achilles was surprised at the speed of this beast. It moved like a man half its size. Both axes fell almost together, both aimed for Achilles's head. Achilles moved just in time to dodge the chainblades, he rolled forward and lashed back with the machete aiming at the Orks ankles. The Ork sidestepped the swipe and lifted his axes once more. Achilles rolled onto his feet, remaining crouched as the Ork charged forward again. The blades came down again as Achilles rolled to his side and slashed out with his combat knife, this time the blade cut deep into the Ork's calf, but did little to stop the juggernaut from regaining his momentum.

The wound only seemed to make the Ork more determined, but unlike the careless rage of the first Ork, this one was cold and calculating, seeming to prepare himself for likely counter attacks. The chants from around the arena seemed to favour the Ork this time, there seemed to be little encouragement for the soon to be slaughtered human. The Ork came forward once more, slashing with one axe and then bringing his hand back up to catch Achilles on the chin. Achilles staggered momentarily, the massive blow sending his head spinning as he dived backwards and out of the way of the second axe. He jumped to his feet dazed.

The Ork seemed to give an evil grin, if they were capable of such things. Achilles charged forward, stepping to the side at the last moment and bringing the blade up under the Ork's jaw and ramming it upwards and into the Ork's brain. The beast staggered for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, its arms slumped to its side, dropping both axes into the dirt. Achilles wasted little time in getting around the back of the Ork and bringing the machete down on the back of its neck several times until he had hacked through the thick knotted muscle. Achilles drew the combat knife out and thrust it through the Ork's right ear. The beast fell to the floor dead, much to the annoyance of most of the crowd, but by the sound of it some of the beasts had made a killing betting on Achilles.

The next three opponents died in much the same manner until the crowd was jeering in fury as Achilles saluted them, both weapons held high in a mocking gesture that sent the orcs into a wild frenzy. Moments later the explosions began, Achilles recognised the sound of Thunderhawks nearby. The crowd turned to fire their weapons in the air only to be scattered by linked chain guns as they cut a bloody swathe through the packed ranks of the Orks. McGork gave the order for them to scatter into the jungle and away from the certain death that this new threat posed. All in all, McGork felt as though it had been a bad day, he had lost five warriors to the human, and dozens more to the Thunderhawks.

Ten minutes later the entire company had been dropped at the landing site and fanned out to track any likely threats. The Orks had long since departed, having run deep into the jungle looking for cover, it was hardly the Waaagh they had been promised, but then the main fleet was days away from orbit, they would have their revenge. Achilles recognised the familiar voice of Sergeant Argos, as the space marine raised the wooden door leading into the pit arena.

"It seems like you performed well, young Achilles."

"If I hadn't got caught in the first place, I wouldn't have had to fight."

"Don't blame yourself lad, the entire area is swarming with thousands of Orks. The fleet tracked several space hulks in orbit around the tenth planet. It looks like its going to be a full scale invasion. Your initiation has been cancelled and all troops recalled to the fleet. We've got a lot of preparations to make if we are to help defend Kullkera Hive from the Ork onslaught."

"Then its war, I owe them for this." Achilles gestured to his surroundings and the dead Orks lying at his feet.

"You'll have plenty of opportunity for revenge. Now let's get out of here before we're facing an entire army. It won't take long for them to regroup and swamp the area with Xenos scum.

Within minutes the company were back aboard the Thunderhawk Gunships and ready to depart from the planet.


End file.
